Vampire Attack
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: Liss's finds out something about her son that she didn't know really existed 'till someone came and tried to kill there family. Her youngest daughter Megan is confused about everything. What will happen when her ex-husband dies?
1. He's Dead

The thought of going to see him scared me. How long has it been? I don't know but I didn't think that I would ever have to see his face again in my life. But now I'm going to identife his dead body. Out of all things to have to do. I had to go see him dead? I didn't want my kids to see this. But I had no other way of knowing that this is what had to happen.

My son, John was in the back set listening to his ipod and dancing. My daughter, Megan was staring out the window confused. She didn't know where we were going. I didn't want to scare her. She was only three. She'd never seen her dad. But she always asked me a lot of questions about him, that I never really seemed to answer. And she would never give up asking those questions. The first thing she said to me when she could talk was 'Where's daddy, mamma?' I couldn't tell her then and I can't tell her now. And even if I had that ould have made a life of changes.

I wouldn't have been able to deal with it.

When we finally got to the morge the women at the front desk told us to sit down at the chairs.

I kept thinking about what I was going to tell Megan and how. "Well, Megan I've never really told you about your father because he's a lier. And the reason I never wanted you to see him is because if he ever saw you he would kill you. And now here we sit thinking that he's dead when we don't know if the body is really his or my own brothers. I know I should've told you sooner. Your bother John has know since he was ten. Your father left when you were just eight mounths." And then I would hold her and she would cry but did I want to make her cry? This was the right time to be scared and worried. But I didn't really care if John was dead. I only cared if Enthiny was dead, my brother.

My brother was like their dad. He was there all the time. He hasn't missed on birthday ever. And he pays for there school. Well most of it. I don't know what I'd do with out him. I couldn't live my life without him. My perents wouldn't help. They've been mad at me since that day I went of and got married to Josh. They had worned me that that was going to be the worest mistike of my life and they were right. But I chose not to listen.

When I told them that I was going to have a son they said that he would leave me. But he didn't and then I told them that I was going to have a daughter and they swear that he would leave me then and that time he did. I couldn't belive that my own perants knew my husbend better then I did. I wish I could've seen it coming. But I was blind.

The way Megan looked at this moment scared me. I wish I could tell her. I probably should, but the only thing that was okay to do at this moment was to drive. Just keep consentated on driving Lana. I keep repting over and over again in my head in hopes that the pain I feel in my world would stop. Knowing that that will never happen is just sicking to think about.

"Mommy?" Megan asks.

I turn my head a little bit to look at her. "Yes, Sweety?" I say.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"It's hard to explain." I repily.

"How is telling her that dad is dead hard to explain!" Josh yells at me.

"Watch that tone mr. And watch what comes out of your mouth or the next time you will pay." I threaten.

"You always say that! But do you do anything, no!"

"You want to be grounded?"

"Sure do it! Ground me. I don't really can."

"Give your sister your iPod right now!"

"What No!"

"You said you didn't care if I grounded you. No TV. No iPod. No computer or your Laptop.  
And anything else I think of will I try and identify you dads body."

"You wouldn't even think about taking any of those things away from me."

"Watch me." I say and I pull over the car and get out of the miny van and open the side  
door, climb in and rip his headphones right out of his ears. "I'm sick and tired of you braty attiuted this is where it's going to end for today. The next time you talk back to me or anyone else today you will get another thing taken out of your room."

"Yeah, right." He whispers to himself think that I might not hear it.

"Just wait and find out." I tell him and close the door and go around and back into the drivers seat.

"Are we really going to see daddy dead?" Megan asks me.

"Maybe sweety. I'm just going in first to see if it really is daddy and if it is then they'll let you in."

"But I don't want to see daddy dead. I never got to see him alive."

"You did, you were just too young to remember it."

"What if it isn't daddy, but daddy's twin?"

I turn around and look at Josh he just sruggs not knowing what he did worng like always. "Who told you daddy had a twin?" I ask Megan.

"Butter." She says because she still can't say Brother. But everyone we know thinks it's  
so cute, but once you hear it all day long it's not so cute anymore.

I pull into the parking lot and park. I get out and went over to Magen's door and open  
it, she jumps into my arms like always. Josh came out of the side door with the baggy pants  
I told him not to wear. But he didn't listen as usual. Nothing suprises me anymore with him. I could never get him to do what I wanted. Megan has always been the good child. Never once has she done something that she's not supposed to.

Not that I find it amazing that he doesn't listen to me. He was always daddy's boy. Megan has always been a mommy's girl. The things that will never change. Not nowing what I saw in John made me wonder why we made such a good couple in College. But we were and does it matter now, no because his now dead.

I walk in to the room with a bunch of drowrs and there was just one that was pulled out. I knew right then and there that this was it. I was going to have to find out who killed him. Me and my stupid job and my kids were going to have to now know that their father is know dead. I didn't want to tell thim so I asked the women that showed me to the room to tell my kids that it is their father and to tell them that if they would like to come in then let them.

I wasn't so sure why I couldn't tell them but what ever it was. It was just something in me that backed away from John's corpes. Something about the way he looked jumped out something was firmilier. Not sure of what it was but something something about the way his stab wonds to his chest lined up and looked jumped out and was firmilier to a case I'd just solved.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I leave, Megan is crying and following me out the room. Josh just drags behind us both. We are all sad about John's death even if Josh didn't show it he was probably the one that was the most upset about his passing.

Josh was a daddy's boy. Well, while John was still living with us. And right after John left, Josh would go over there ever day. But then I put my foot down because Josh wasn't doing any school homework any more and his grades were slipping.

At the time John had started to do drugs and stuff like that. Even though John wasn't really the only one that was in his family I didn't feel like having Josh around him as much then. And then Megan was born and then I was for sure not going to let her around him. And that's when I got the restraning order on him. It went through faster then I thought it would.

I got it because he wouldn't leave me alone about seeing his daughter and saying that I was keeping her from him because I was going to kill her. I went the police and they said to try a restraning order on him.

Though it wasn't that long of a dictens I was still happy that he wasn't able to see his kids with his drug promblem. Then one day he called me and said he was sober and asked if he could see Megan. And I said no. And he called the cops on me. Which made no sense.  
He'd brought up the point that the reason I got the restraning order in the first pleace was because he was using drugs. Which didn't help his case at all because they said that it didn't matter and that I still have a right to keep my kids away from him. And that he could start using at any time again.

But now seeing his body there was still hard on me. Even though Megan had never meet him she still felt a bond that had broke. And I couldn't even explane the way Josh felt.

I'm not sure he could even explain it himself. The next days of school are going to be hard on him. I didn't want to have to get him into theripy but I might have to. I also new that he didn't want to go to a theripist. I knew I could pay for it but I might also have to do it for me.

The ride home was quiet no one talked. I'd decided to give the one thing that John had given to his son back, (His iPod). Not that I should've but he need something to remind him of the good times with his only father.

I'd never gotten remarried. I'd dated but never got that lucky.

I can still remember the day he perposed to me. It was so romantic. I will never foreget it. And that is something I can promise on my death.

At the time John had been very romantic. He took me everywhere. He'd do anything for me from carring my stuff to opening doors. I really loved him. I knew he was the one. The one I'd want to spend my whole life with. He wasn't tattooed, pierced, or doing anything.

But that soon changed he's whole world changed after I had our first kid, Josh. Josh was always a little bad boy. He was keeping us up all night. Which made it hard on John to go to work the next morning.

But the thing John didn't understand was that he was never there to get to know his own child which began to piss me off, badly.

On Josh's tenth birthday was the first day John started using. I wasn't able to stand it. I was pregnant with Megan at the time.

It didn't take long for John to start over using. I finally put my foot down and kicked him out and told him to get some help before he could see Megan or even be at her birth. I and I told him if he doesn't get it together by then, that if I can't take care of them both that I might have to give Megan up for adoption. I was glad that it never came to that. But I was just still really young. I loved to write that's all I wanted to do.

I wish he could've understood that. But he couldn't. He wasn't even there for Josh most of the time which was hard on him.

We got home and the phone was ringing.

"Would both of you go get ready for lunch?" I asked them and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Liss?" My boss asked.

"Yes? Do you need me to come in?"

"Yep, it's about your ex-husbens murder."

"Will I be able to work on this case?"

"I think so becasue of the fact that you haven't seen him in round three years or heard from him since then."

"Okay," I hung up the phone and went to Josh's room and knocked on the door.

"Megan what do you want?"

"It's your mother!"

"What do you want?" He asked opening the door.

"I'm going to the office."

"You need me to babysit the little devil?"

"Don't call your sister that. And yes. And don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." I really should've never had kids. they take ever thing out of you!

With that I was out the door. I loved my job. Just not when it involved my ex-husbend. It was always great to see dead bodies in my view. I love to see the loved ones faces when they see someone chopped into little bits and pices. I loved the fresh smell of the rotting blood and body or bodies. No one ever knew why I liked it. I didn't even know. Maybe the fact that I was always a very critical child was why.

I also took my job to the full of it's abilities. Not that a blood analizesit wouldn't. I've never messed with the blood. Never done anything to get kicked off a case. Best friend Lea, was the best investacater I knew. He could crack anyone at anytime. He would play with the person first and then get it on if they didn't give anything out.

He was always there. My parents approve of him but I don't. My parents also thing that I go for all the bad guys which I don't. The main reason they approve of Lea is because he's Christian.

I wasn't all that into him like that. We were just friends. My parents didn't understand that. He was already like family to them and to me. He was also like a dad to Megan. Josh not so much. I knew that no matter what no one could ever supstatute for a dad as well a John in Josh's life. Josh didn't care that he was using. Never did it cross his mind that his dad could take a knife at any minute and stab him with it.

After a long days worth of work at the office I came home with nothing but what I already knew. John was dead. I still couldn't get over it. It was to much to take in.

I started to cook dinner when the door bell rang.

"I've got it!" Josh called.

"I hope your not having you girlfriend over for dinner tonight." I told him. He looked at me like I'd just told him he would die.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Do you not remember what happened this morning or were we went?"

"I know dad's dead mom, but I just want to move on. And Lissa helps with that. You should try it some time."

"UGH!" I groaned and just went back to chopping up the meat to cock it.

Josh went to open the door.

Lissa walked into the kichin and like always she was beautiful. "Hey, Liss, do you need any help with dinner?" Lissa asked.

"Hello, Lissa, and no I think I've got it. And it's nice to see you." I said and kept on chopping the meat.

I wasn't trying to be mean. I just didn't want her here. Not tonight. Couldn't Josh see that? I thought just about anyone could have noticed that. Even a blind man.

The facts were what they were. No leads to how could've killed John. But we think it's some kind of animal. But human. Some kind K9 man teethed human. No, I wasn't going to tell my kids because knowing Josh he will think it's a vampire.

There are no such thing. though he doesn't believe me. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to know who killed John. But I couldn't show that at work or I couldn't be on the case and I'd only get to know the information that the people that don't work for the Police  
know. And that would kill me from the inside out.

I wanted to bring him down for John. I know that he would've done the same. Because he'd be the one that would have to take care of two kids with 20 bucks an hour. Which when you think about it isn't all that much. And if he's just only able to pay for his apartment rent, then he was going to have had to start looking for a new job.

I still had this feeling that it was on a case that I worked on a long time ago.

During dinner I'd got a call from the station that they had another person dead and that they think it was my brother.

Why was it my family.

Lea, did not want me to work on the case anymore. He was putting cops around our house. It scared Megan out of her mind.

That night she came in and said that something was in her room. I went to check it out and I was just her dog.

But I know these next few days are going to be hard but we are all going to get through them one way or another.

It wasn't just Josh who thought that they were vampires that were attacking the victims. I know it sounds crazy but I think he's right.

And someone who knows me. Someone from inside the family or maybe it's Lea himself. But why would Lea want to hurt me or my family. He knows how much they each mean to me. And that's probably why he's doing it. To get back at me for having the life he never got.

A long time ago, I'd started dating again after the restraning order was placed and Lea knew so he asked me out on a date. The date went well. So we started dating. But things changed. Work wasn't the same. I wasn't enjoying it like I used too. And I was seeing to much of Lea. I told him that I wanted to break up with him but he bagged and bagged for a second chance but I never gave it to him. And ever since then he's hated me for not giving him the life he's always wanted.

Stupid I know, but he has the motives for doing it. I hadn't seen his fangs yet, but that's a little unexplaned. But in some stories it says that they can pull them in and out. And in others it doesn't even say they have fangs.

But anyways, I'm now agreeing with Josh that it's a vampire.

Speaking of Josh, where has he been all day? I hadn't seen him since this morning when he was having his morning cup of milk.

"Josh!" I called up the stairs no answer.

Megan was upstairs asleep in her room. There was a knock on the door. I went over to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Miss. Liss?"

"Yes, That would be me. What is it that you need?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

"Sure" I said letting the man in.

"Thank you so much. I just need you to answer some questions." The man said.

"Would you like something to eat or drink."

"Some blood would be nice." He said and laughed.

"Some what?" I chocked.

I was right! Well, Josh was.

I started to back towards the door. Forgetting about my own kids upstairs.

"Where are they?" The man asked.

"They?"

"Mom, is everything alrigh. . . " Josh was coming down the stairs with crying Megan in his arms.

"Mommy? Who is that?" Megan asked.

"I'm just here to take care of a few things that have to do with your fathers death and to get some blood sampiles." The strange vampire man said.

"In you dreams!" Josh yelled and grabbed my hand and started to run towards the door.

"You think you can run away?" The vampire man said.

"Yes and I can do this." Josh handed me Megan and throw the man across the room.

"Your like me?" The man asked.

"No, I don't feed on people! There's a big difference between me and you."

"I don't mean to be this way. I have no control over it."

"Yes you do. If I did then you can to. Killing people is not the way to live. Think about that before you kill someone again. Think about your wife and your two kids. How would you feel if you found them dead on the floor one day? Blood drained from their bodies?" Josh said grabbing my hand again and taking us to the door.

"And don't try to hurt my family again. Or it will be worse the next time. You wouldn't believe how worse." Josh said.

We went out the door.

"What was that about?" I asked my own son.

"Mom, sorry I never told you but it's true. I'm vampire. That's why I thought it was a vampire that attacked dad. Well, I knew it was. But you can't tell anyone at work."

"But I'm going to have to tell them something. I just almost got killed by the same person who killed your dad and my brother, Josh."

"I know, I know. It's just if it get's out that there are really such thing as vampires then there might be a lot of money going into guns and stuff for killing us. Even though we can't be killed by a silver bullet." He shock his head like he wasn't really sure of things.

"Josh, That's not what I want to happen but we have to come up with some story on how I got out of there."

"I know, mom. I'm thinking."

"You don't have all night. I know have twenty-four hour servalions."

"UGH! If you'd shut up maybe I could think of something."

"Okay," I said and went back to Megan. "Megan? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mommy what was that all about?"

"Nothing just go back to sleep."

"I've got it."

Josh then went into a long detaled story of my cover up story.

"Do you think it's save to go back into the house?"

"No, we need to stay out here for tonight. And then we need to move to an appartment under a different name. He will not stop till he fines us mom. I know him. He's the one that got to me. I was hanging out with friends one night. They had gone to take a leak. And I was left in the car. He'd showed up and that's all I know from that. And mom never ask me about how old I am. I'm going to stay 14 for the rest of my life now thanks to the stupid vampire."

"Wait you don't age?"

"No, mom. Have you ever read one vampire book?"

"Yeah, Well, no not really."

"Well you might want to."

"I know they burn in the sun. So why is it that you can go to school. Do you use sunskrean or something."

"NO, That's just stupid mother. We don't burn in the sun. That makes no sense."

"Oh, Okay."

"You should get some sleep I'll stay up and watch. Well I don't sleep anyways so don't worry about me not getting enough sleep."

"Okay, will be talking about this more tomorrow young man." I said taking off my jacket and laying it down to use as a pillow.


End file.
